The Vamp-Opera (song)
The Vamp-Opera is a longer song from the episode with the "same name". It is sung by most of the characters after Vee casts a spell that causes everyone to sing instead of talk. *Vampirina Hauntley (singing character) *Poppy Peepleson (singing character) *Bridget (singing character) *Demi (singing character) *Gregoria (singing character) *Oxana Hauntley (singing character) *Boris Hauntley (singing character) *Chef Remy Bones (singing character) *Edna Peepleson (singing character) *Edgar Peepleson (singing character) *Mr. Gore (singing character) *Tiffany (singing character) *Lena (singing character) *Other residents of Pennsylvania (singing characters) Vee: Try coming up with a song now That felt strange somehow Poppy: How can we rock With an epic case Of writer's block Bridget: Our songwriting's way to tardy To be ready for the big block party What is going on? Vee: Why does everything we say Ends up coming out in song? Did I mess up this old spell? Yes, I must have done it wrong And now everything here is clearly indisputable I have made the world into a great big musical Poppy and Bridget: A musical Poppy: (spoken) Wait, what? Bridget: So the whole wide world's a musical? All my dreams are coming true Will you tell me, tell me pretty please Will I get a pony too? Poppy: I really really doubt that Vee: Me too But honestly, for reals What are we gonna do? Demi! Gregoria! Demi: The ghostest with the mostest Has appeared at your behest So tell me, Vee just you to me What is your monsterrific request? Gregoria: What's going on here? What was that? And that (5x) Sing it, sister This is getting scary What'd you do to make me sing like a spooky stone canary? Vee: I was trying out a spell I thought I'd do it well It didn't go exactly as I planned I may have modified it The spell, it was a hybrid Now singing is the only way to make you understand Demi: A hybrid, a hybrid What's a hybrid again? Just asking for a friend Gregoria: It's when two spells combine And come out doubly strong They're twice as tough to break So we're doomed to speak in song Poppy: Doomed, doomed to a lifetime stuck in rhyme Gregoria: Could be, unclear A day, a week a year Or it might disappear Now that it's bedtime Demi: Bedtime Boop-be-doppy-doo I thought you could use a little backup And we could have a nice duet What do you think? Gregoria: Here's a fact This gargoyle's a solo act Now, as I said it's time for bed And maybe by the break of dawn We will wake up and the spell will be gone Demi: Gone Gregoria: Demi, focus We've got to wait out this hocus-pocus Demi: Gone And that's no joke-us Vee: Let's get some sleep And in the morning we wil speak Demi: Gone Gregoria: Demi, please Vee: Good night Demi: Uppity uppity, up Gregoria: You sang? Vee: He sang Demi: I sang All: We sang Vee: This spell, this spell We're still under the spell My plan to fix this It didn't go so well Demi: It's time to face the music And get us back to talking Gregoria: We've go to tell your parents Let's get to walking Vee: Mama and Papa I have to tell you something Oxana: What is it. Batkins? Boris: Why are we singing Vee: Oh no, this spell came out Stronger than I could tell Oxana and Boris: Darling, what spell? Vee: I tried my hand at a hybrid spell And now it seems you're singing too Wolfie: (howling) Chef Remy Bones: Scare bleu Oxana: Gosh, they're hard to undo Boris: But don't worry, batkins The spell can reverse We'll fix this most powerful curse Demi: That sounds fangtastic But, please breakfast first Chef Remy Bones: How about some lox And scream cheese? Demi: Oh, I'd really love some Thank you, please Chef Remy Bones: No, not for you These are Vee's Gregoria: I don't mean to bring you down Or to be malcontent But I feel a sense of doom Way deep down in my cement Poppy: We have a problem All: We know Poppy: I'm not the only one Who's stuck in song It's worse than We all thought You should hear my mom Boris: Hear your mom Demi: Oh no Vee: Oh no All: Oh, no oh, no Poppy: She doesn't seem aware Of all the melodies and songs that fill the air Edna: Hello, neighbors Boris and Oxana: Hello, Edna Edna: Are you getting ready for the block party tonight Oxana: I am cooking something that is sure to be a fright Vee: Wait, not Edgar? Poppy: Yes, Edgar Edgar: I'm making a video To show behind the scenes And if I'm really lucky I will catch some monster screams Poppy: That hybrid spell was not fooling around Vee: I really hope it didn't hit the whole entire town Both: The whole entire town All: (chanting) Mailman: Every day another catalogue Every day another barking dog What a day nothing can go wrong It's like life is a song Citizen: Leash your beast Dribble and swish I could sure go for a nice knish Hear the tune playing sweet and strong It's like life is a song Mr. Gore: Hey, girls I'm getting giddy Can't wait to hear Your brand-new diddy And I feel so tippy tappy I don't know why but I'm just so happy All: So happy Vee: Bats and frogs things are less than fine Poppy: Our neighborhood's becomes a chorus line All: Let's join hands and dance and sing along It's like life is a song It's like life is a... Gregoria: All right, enough that's more than I can stand If this goes on much longer I'll be dreaming in jazz hands Demi: Vee, since you're the one Who thought to brew it You're the only one who can undo it Vee: Can you tell me What would happen If I blew it? Gregoria: You don't want to know Vee: Well, ready set, let's go A smidge of this A drop of that The right amount of fright I'll surely be a brainy bat I hope I get this right I'll see in the clearest Vampirese With this drop I ask for No more singing, please All: No more singing, please Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Vee Category:Songs sung by Poppy Category:Songs sung by Bridget Category:Songs sung by Demi Category:Songs sung by Gregoria Category:Songs sung by Oxana Category:Songs sung by Boris Category:Songs sung by Chef Remy Bones